Registro de e-mails
Añadir Nombre Original) |Aparece en = Resident Evil 7: Biohazard |Propósito = Informar |Contenido = Español= Enviado: Viernes, 16 de enero, 2015 - 00:42 Gracias a vosotros me encuentro relajado y con la cabeza despejada desde hace una semana. ¡Y ella TODAVÍA se cree que me controla! Tenéis que trabajar más para arreglar eso. No solo tiene el aspecto de una niña pequeña, sino que es tan estúpida como tal. ---- Papá y mamá todavía están bajo los efectos. Y me pregunto yo: Toda esa "obsesión" con la familia, ¿se lo habéis programado vosotros en su cabecita? Porque es una putada. ---- Enviado: Viernes, 4 de noviembre, 2015 - 2:10 Esa zorra de Mia todavía anda a medio camino entre la realidad y Evie-La-La-Landia. Se pone muy violenta, así que la he encerrado en una celda. Pensaba que Eveline se enfadaría porque Mia es su favorita, pero creo que pasa del tema. Incluso va a visitarla de vez en cuando. Cree que Mia es su mamá. Cómo digo, vuestra "arma biológica" está mal de la cabeza. ---- Enviado: Viernes, 1 de septiembre, 2016 - 1:10 La obsesión de Eveline por la familia está fuera de control. Está obligando a todo el mundo a raptar a desgraciados de la calle para añadirlos al circo que es su "familia". Igual se está cansando de que Mia no esté con ella, pero para mí es un problema porque tengo que limpiar el estropicio que deja cada vez que viene alguien nuevo. ---- Por cierto, Evie parece estar enferma o algo. Su piel se está arrugando y le están creciendo canas. ¿Eso es normal? Es como si se estuviera haciendo vieja de repente. |-|Inglés= Sent: Friday, January 16, 2015 12:42 AM Thanks to you guys it's been about a week since my head's been clear and back to normal. And she STILL thinks she's got me! You guys really need to work on fixing that. Not only does she look like a little kid, but she's about as stupid as one, too. ---- Mom and dad are still totally under though. I was wondering. Is the whole "family" obsession something you guys programmed into her? It's kinda fucked up. ---- Sent: Friday, November 4, 2015 2:10 AM That bitch Mia is still somewhere in between Evie-La-La Land and reality. She gets pretty violent, so I locked her up ina cell. I thought maybe Eveline would get mad since Mia's her favorite and all, but she doesn't seem to care. She actually goes and visits her sometimes. She thinks Mia's her mommy. Like I said, your "bioweapon" is fucked up. ---- Sent: Friday, September 1, 2016 1:10 AM Eveline's family obsession is getting out of hand. She's making everyone kidnap more and more assholes off the street to add to her freak show of a family. Maybe she's getting tired of Mia not coming around, but it's a pain in the ass for me because I gotta clean up the mess whenever someone new comes along. ---- By the way, Evie's looking sick or something. Her skin is getting all wrinkly and she's getting grey hairs. Is that supposed to happen? It's almost like she's getting old all of a sudden. |-|Japonés= ： Fri, Jan 16, 2015, 0:42am あんたらのおかげで正気に戻って１週間 支配されたフリって まだバレてねえみたいだ おっかねえ生物兵器でも、しょせんはガキってことか？ 親やオフクロは完全にヤツの言いなりだな あれが「家族」って、あんたらどんな教育したんだ？ ---- ： Fri, Nov 04, 2015, 2:10am エヴリンお気に入りのミアって女だが、相変わらず不安定だ 急に暴れだしたりするんで、仕方なくオリに閉じ込めてる エヴリンのやつ、しょっちゅうボロ家に会いに行ってるらしい ママが恋しいってとこかね ---- ： Fri, Sep 01, 2016, 1:10am エヴリンの「家族」集め、エスカレートしてるな ミアが言うこと聞かないんでイラついてるんだろうが 後始末する身にもなってほしいぜ ---- そういえば最近、エヴリンの様子がおかしい 顔色が悪いし、眼も落ちくぼんで肌はガサガサだ 「細胞劣化」ってのが始まったんじゃねえのか、これ？ }}Registro de e-mails es un documento que aparece en Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. Ubicación Se encuentra en una computadora portátil en una cuarto de la mina de sal. en:Email Log Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Categoría:Resident Evil 7: Biohazard